Ice Cream Sunday
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Kai has a sweet tooth, a fact he keeps hidden from everyone, but when that sugar craving comes you’ve got to do whatever it takes to get that sweetness. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai has a sweet tooth, a fact he keeps hidden from everyone, but when that sugar craving comes you've got to do whatever it takes to get that sweetness. (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well this little idea floated into my head after reading a fic written by a friend of mine and I nicked an concept from another friend to make the whole thing work. 

**Muse: **So what she's saying is that she doesn't have an original thought in her head.

_Dedi:_ And since you're in her head what does that say about you?

Lamb: Good come back.

_Dedi:_ Thanks. This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** for some reason, which Lamb isn't telling me. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey,_

_Your first sweet kiss thrilled me so,_

_Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey,_

_I'll never ever let you go,_

* * *

**Ice Cream Sunday**

Ming-Ming opened sleep blurred eyes and irritably pushed the covers away from herself, kicking out with her feet when they became trapped under warm duvet and pale blue rug under which she slept. Her mouth felt dry and fuzzy, an acrid taste coated her tongue and made it feel as if her teeth were covered in fluff. The water glass that stood on the chest of draws by her bed was empty and there had been only two options left open to her. One stay where she was in the warm dark with a mouth that tasted as if some small furry creature had died in it or two, go down to the kitchen and get a drink.

The luminous hands on her clock told her that it was 03:10, which indirectly told her that if she woke anyone up her life would not be worth living. And given that tomorrow, well today was Sunday and they one day that they weren't forced from their beds at day brake if she did wake anyone then it would be a double helping of hell with extra devils. Moving on auto pilot Ming-Ming stepped over the squeaky floor board half way down the hall, which also placed it out side of the room that Rei, who was a very light sleeper, called his own.

It had been Hiro's idea that the team formally known as BEGA move into the BBA compound, where over half of GRevolution was already living. Tyson's Grandfather had enthusiastically back up the suggestion, saying it would be easier for Hiro as coach of both teams is said teams were in the same place. The up shot of which had been that no sooner had the two teams settled in together than, Tyson, Max and Daichi had moved from the dojo to the compound and all hell had broken loss once more.

So two months after she had first arrived Ming-Ming had finally gotten used to what amounted to sharing a house with ten guys and Hilary. Though since Queen had returned home after a six-month spent travailing around Europe, she could count on one hand the nights that Hilary had slept in her own room. And one of the first things she had learned was don't wake anyone up in the night unless you want your head handed to you on a plate. Another thing she had leaned was that when Kenny started talking about endurance to hide in her room unless she wanted to have to go on yet another five mile run.

Ming-Ming pushed gently at the door that opened onto the kitchen, and then frantically grabbed at the retched thing when it gave a loud groaning creek. Muttering her annoyance silently in her head, the seventeen-year-old sidled though the gap into the expansive room. Moonlight filtered through the large windows and gave enough light for her to see her way without having to switch on the fluorescent bulbs which no doubt would have woken someone.

Her feet made a soft padding sound as she walked down the length of that large table at which Kai, clad in only a pair of black boxer shorts, sat an open carton of ice cream before him, laden spoon frozen half way to his mouth. Ming-Ming stopped in front of the sink and pick up one of the clean glasses that stood on the draining board, filled it from the tap she downed its continence in one go and then refilled it. Of the second glass she drank half, and then tipped the rest down the sink in which she placed her empty glass.

Her right hand idly played with a stray strand of bright azure hair, as she walked past the table that could seat all twelve of them at once if needed. Reaching the door way, Ming-Ming shimmied sideways through the gape and was half way across the hall to the stairs before what she has seen connected with the part of her mind that was awake and she came to an abrupt holt. Kai, ice cream, no way.

A small smile worked its way onto Kai's lips before he licked the back of the spoon and then dipped it back into the carton. It was a guilty secret that he kept from everyone, that he Kai Hiwatari blading sensation had a sweet tooth that just might be normal in the average six-year-old. He eyed the spoon before popping it into his mouth, people had always thought that Ming-Ming's cute pop star persona was just a publicity stunt, if only they could have seen her then. At barely five-foot tall shuffling across the floor in cream pyjamas with pale blue teddy bears on them, she looked like a little kid. Kai shook his head slightly, as he sucked the icy sweetness from his spoon, Ming-Ming didn't act cute she just was without trying.

Scrapping the spoon around the bottom of the tub determined to collect every last drop delicious treat Kai looked up just in time to see a head coming backwards through the gap in the doorway. With one hand Ming-Ming held onto the door frame and lent back so that her head was the first thing to re-enter the kitchen which was turned towards Kai to whom she was giving and owlish look. Holding the gaze of the girl one-year his junior Kai placed the spoon in his mouth and then slowly almost teasingly pulled it past his lips.

Ming-Ming's head disappeared from view momentarily only to reaper tis time the right way round followed by the rest of her. She padded across the floor to ware he sat, her loss hair falling over her shoulders and rippling in the moonlight, and came to a stop just to the right of him. This close to Kai could see the sleep glazed look in honey orbs that always looked slightly too large for her small face and realised that she was only half-awake. A wistful sigh escaped her as she looked from the empty ice cream tub, to his face and then back again.

Ming-Ming let her shoulders slump as she regarded the ice-cream free carton with sorrow. The icy water had been so good and had rinsed away the bitter taste that had filled her mouth, but it had tasted so completely of nothing and now her mouth felt too empty. Much like the tub that sat on the table, she though ruefully. Her dark eyes drifted back to Kai, the moons light was glinting on a sliver ring that pierced his left nipple and a bar that went through his right eyebrow. Crimson orbs where watching her in amusement and a slight smirk was playing over is mouth.

Pouting sullenly, it took all of Ming-Ming's self-control to stop herself from stamping her foot in a fit of temper. She wanted ice cream, but Kai had eaten it all and now he was as good as laughing at her. The thought of the cold sweetness on her tongue was heavenly and the idea of not experiencing that taste was beyond unfair. Her frustration was evident on her pixie face and Kai could not help but smile at the picture she presented.

Her eyes watched Kai's face as he smiled openly at her, and like a small child Ming-Ming tilted her head ever so slightly to one side her expression softened. There it was in the corner of his mouth just a trace of melted ice cream. Without really thinking about it Ming-Ming dipped her head and pressed her mouth to Kai's, lightly sucking the sweetness from his lower lip.

It was over before Kai had time to react. Ming-Ming pulled away and shot him one of her sunniest smiles, and then she turned and meandered out of the kitchen before Kai could fully comprehend what had just taken place. Meditatively he tapped the spoon he still held in his had against his mouth, his eyes intent upon the door. Coming to a decision, Kai dropped the spoon into the empty carton and swiftly followed in the wake of the slender azure haired female.

Ming-Ming was half way up the staircase when some sixth sense told her that someone was coming up behind her. She turned just as Kai put his hand on her hip, he was standing two steps below the one on which she herself stood, so that even though he was six foot three his head was level with her own. All trace of sleep was gone from Ming-Ming's face, her eyes were wide and Kai felt he was being drawn into their inky depths.

His left hand rested on the curve of her hip and the other he brought up to caress the side of her face. Slowly Kai lent towards the girl, brushing his lips lightly over her own, which parted in response. Pulling back slightly he looked down into Ming-Ming's face, so sweet, so cute, but not the face of a child which was what people took her for at first glance.

Kai's left arm wound round her back and his right hand entwined in the silky azure strands as he pulled her tightly to him. Eagerly opening her mouth for him, Ming-Ming wound her hands in thick slate strands as she hungrily responded to the demands of a kiss far removed from her childish kitchen antics. Greedily they explored one another, lips, tongues, teeth, while hands roved over skin and under clothing. Only when the need of air became to great to ignore did the part to stare into each other's need glazed eyes. As if by some unspoken agreement they began once more to climb the stairs and move along the hallway, taking care to step over the squeaky floorboard.

-------

At 08:30 the inhabitants of the house where awakened by a bellow of rage issuing from the first floor. Tyson having been woken by his hunger pangs had made his way to the kitchen only to find that yet again someone had come in the middle of the night and finished off the ice cream. The mention of ice cream had roused Daichi and Max who headed into the kitchen and joined in Tyson's cries of outrage. All this noise had resulted in Rei and Brooklyn racing downstairs and yelling at the three younger boys to shut the fuck up already, it was only ice cream after all. The resulting pandemonium had dragged almost everyone else for their beds.

Almost everyone that is, expect for a couple who lay curled up together in a room at the far end of the hall. The sounds of the arguing from below was muted by distance, but still audible enough to cause Ming-Ming to burst out giggling. Kai stifled this sound by the simple method of covering her mouth with his and moving the girl so that she lay on her back beneath him. Ice cream was all well and good in its place but he'd found a better way to satisfy his sweet tooth.

* * *

Lamb: Yeah I know it's sappy but I figured I had to be nice to them for a bit after all the things I've done to them recently. 

**Muse:** If you ever want to do something nice for me I suggest you jump in a grave and bury yourself.

Lamb: As always thank you for your input.

_Dedi:_ Yeah right. Anyway we hope you liked it **Iluvbeyblade** and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
